


Slippery Slope

by Steph_R94



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Laughter, Shower Sex, SoMa NSFW Week, Soul x Maka - Freeform, Soul x Maka NSFW Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: Laughing during sex wasn’t cool, but she figured it was allowed whenever they were struggling to find their footing.





	Slippery Slope

            Maka had just planned on a quick shower after a hard basketball game, but that had changed whenever she felt the hot water against her sore skin. _‘Black Star really does take the game too seriously,’_ she thought as she ran the wet rag across her side where a dark purple bruise was forming. ‘ _How a man that big has such bony elbows….’_ She grimaced as she moved down her hip to see another scrap from where her hip met the concrete.

            The door to the bathroom clicked closed. Maka tensed and gripped the wet rag harder. The foam slipped between her fingers and fell on her thigh.

            “You’re going to use up all of the hot water.” A sigh of relief escaped her. It was just Soul. Despite the many times they had fallen into bed by now, she couldn’t help but blush as she heard the sounds of him undressing.

            “I offered you the shower first,” she pointed out as he drew the shower curtain back.

            “I was trying to be gentlemanly.” Her heart jumped as his arms wrapped around her waist. “But you were taking too long.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and gently maneuvered her out from underneath the stream of water.

            Maka grew distracted by the way the water created trails down his body. Soul couldn’t look away from Maka’s wet form either. Though he certainly took in the gentle swells of her breasts, the firm stomach, and sharp hips that he loved to bite…he was mostly distracted by the bruises and scrapes that covered her skin. He frowned.

            “I’m gonna kill Black Star,” he grumbled as he raised his hand and brushed a scrap with his thumb. Maka jumped.

            “Oh,” she murmured. “It isn’t that bad,” she reassured him. His hand moved up, tracing every scrap and bruise with the gentlest brushes of his thumb. His touch sent shivers down her spine. A blush rose to her cheeks as he dipped his head and kissed the bruise on her shoulder and then moved down. His lips touched every scrape and bruise on her front. Maka was a trembling mess by the time he looked up at her from his knees. A quiet moan threatened to escape her at the side. 

              “Any more?” He asked. His voice was husky and deep. Maka swallowed and nodded. Soul’s hands came up to grasp her hips as he turned her around. A quiet hiss escaped him as he saw the dark marks on her thighs. “Next time we play, don’t wear shorts,” he scolded her softly. His breathe burshed against her. She gasped as his lips followed. She clutched the rag tighter.

              “I didn’t know I was going to be playing…” she protested breathlessly as his lips moved upward. She jumped as his lips brushed the cheek of her ass. “Th-There wasn’t a bruise there.” She told him needlessly. She felt him smirk as he moved up her spine, kissing and sucking the skin between his teeth. He pressed into her back and kissed her neck. She could feel him, all of him.

             “Just being thorough,” he whispered as his hands came up to her hips again. They roamed gently up her. He was still touching her, but only hard enough to tease.

             “You’re wasting hot water,” Maka pointed out breathlessly as his thumb reached the underside of her breasts. Maka turned around before he could make her unravel further. His hands moved to her back. She shivered as she found his eyes. _‘Turning around was a bad idea…’_ She thought as she saw how darkly his eyes were burning.

            “Don’t care,” Soul muttered as he pushed them out from underneath the stream. Maka stepped back and met the cold wall of the shower, but she could not complain. Soul pressed against her. His lips covered hers. The heat of his body quickly pushed away the chill of the shower. She dropped the rag in her hand so that she could grab onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck; her soap covered hands slapped against his back. She leaned into his kiss. _‘Fuck the hot water…’_ She thought as she lost herself in everything Soul.  

            They stood just out of the stream, kissing and creating their own heat. Maka felt every shift of his body. She could feel the roll of his thigh muscles as he shifted her just a little closer to the wall. The bend of his waist as he lowered himself down a little; and the heat of his hands against her thighs. His mouth left hers as he ran his hands down to the bend of her knee. She understood what he wanted and sought to help him with a slight bounce. He caught her and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her back slammed into the wall. She gasped out and felt Soul losing his balance as he unintentionally stepped on the fallen rag. He cursed and caught himself against the wall; his desperate grab caused her to squish against the wall.

           Maka couldn’t help it. A laugh bubbled out of her lips.

           “Not cool, Maka,” he grumbled as he kicked the rag toward the drain.

            “Sorry, sorry,” she apologized. Her laughter trailed off as Soul slipped inside of her unexpectedly. She felt him breathe out against her neck as she settled completely against him, taking all he had to offer inside of her. “Oh…” She gasped. Her hands tightened against his shoulders.

            The hands that had been on her hips moved to the top of their shower to brace himself a little better. Maka’s responding giggle was cut off by a pulse of his hips. All thoughts of laughter fled her mind as Soul found his pace. Maka braced herself against his shoulders so that she wouldn’t slip down him.

            Shower sex was hard.

            It took creativeness and flexibility.

            Thank goodness at least one of them was able to do both.

            Maka dropped her leg from around his hip and braced it against the ledge of the bathtub. The new angle made it so that Soul could drive deeper inside of her. “Ah, Soul…” She moaned against his shoulder. The toes of her foot pressed against the ledge inside the shower meant to hold shampoo and conditioner.

            “Thank god for meister training, eh?” Soul gasped out. Maka nodded; she didn’t trust herself to speak. The new position had angled her just right. She could fill him hitting _that_ spot that made breathing difficult. Her nails raked into his shoulders. He groaned, but she knew it wasn’t one of pain.

            “Soul,” she managed to gasp out in warning before her end came. Soul grunted as her walls convulsed around him. He dropped his hands—numb from his tight grip on the ledge—to her ass so that he could hold her against the wall as her legs lost control. His hips did not stop moving. Maka placed lazy kisses on his neck and moved down to his scar. She ran her tongue over the sensitive skin and sucked it between her teeth.

            “Maka!” Soul shouted as she pushed him over the edge with such a simple thing.

            It was in this second that his legs gave out. Both of them gave a shout of surprise as they fell. Maka landed on Soul’s thighs; Soul’s bottom hit the bottom of the tub violently.

            “Ouch…” Maka murmured. “Way to ruin the mood, huh?”

            “Yeah,” Soul grumbled. “Maybe next time we need to move out of the shower…”


End file.
